


Everyone Comes To Loki and Sif's

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoyed Loki, F/M, Thor Is a Good Bro, annoying friend Fandral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Which Loki rolls his eyes a lot, Sif is a waitress who hates her job, Thor is a loveable dork, and Loki and Sif are constantly dealing with house crashers (Mainly Fandral and Thor)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have not seen Ragnarok yet. (I'm waiting til it comes out on DVD so I can skip certain parts)

The first thing that Loki wanted to do when he got home was take a long, hot relaxing shower and then sit down to a nice book. However all his hopes were quickly dashed when opened the door and heard the radio on. _There's only one person I know who listens to that station_ "Fandral, what are you doing here!?"  
  
Fandral turned off the raido and rushed out of the kitchen, "Hi Loki, I need a _teensy weensy little favor._ "  
  
Loki glowered, "How **teensy weensy little?** "  
  
"Hogun's family's coming over, I need a place to bunk for the weekend."  
  
"Why can't you stay at Volstagg's?"  
  
"Annual family vacation."  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot. What about Thor's?"  
  
"His apartment's being remodeled." Loki rolled eyes _Excellent timing, brother._  
  
Loki sighed as Fandral gave his signature smoulder and said, "Please Loki? It's just for three days."  
  
"Fine." Loki muttered, rolling his eyes, "Just talk to Sif."  
  
"Already did, she said to talk to you."  
  
Before Loki could reply, a ding sounded, Fandral said, "Oh, my dinner!" and ran back into the kitchen and Sif came home muttering about stupid customers and lousy tips.  
  
Loki walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and informed her that they had company.  
  
"Really?" She said quietly, "I was counting on you to say no."  
  
He sighed, "I know and I was going to but he-" Loki's phone went off interrupting him.  
  
"Gave you the smoulder." She finished for him while he checked his phone.  
  
" _OH COME ON!_ " Loki cried out, banging his head back against the wall. Fandral came out of the kitchen with a slice of pizza and stared at him in confusion.  
  
"What is it?" Sif asked. Loki huffed and showed her the following text:  
**Hey, Loki, you mind if I crash at your place while mine is being remodeled?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to know:  
> 1\. Hogun and Fandral are roommates. They live in a small two bedroom apartment. That's why Fandral had to find somewhere else to stay for the weekend.
> 
> 2.Loki and Sif have the biggest and nicest apartment of the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lengthy consideration (and being reminded by a_ufo_party of how cute her and Thor were together) I've decided to bring Jane in!
> 
> Oh, and Loki and Sif are married. I, uh, kinda forgot to mention that in the first chapter.

It was a stormy night and Loki and Sif were just sitting down to a nice lasagna dinner when, by a cruel twist of fate, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Sif called, leaving the kitchen. _Who on earth could that be on a night like this?_ She opened the door to find Thor standing there with a small brunette woman. "Um, come in," She said.  
  
They both thanked her and took off their drenched coats. "Let me guess, Jane?" Sif said, motioning to the woman he just came in with. (During his visit Thor had mentioned that he had been seeing someone named Jane Foster.)  
  
"Yep," Jane replied, stepping forward and holding out her hand, "you must be Sif." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you," Sif said, as Loki came out of the kitchen, frowning. "The grumpy one is my husband, Loki," she continued, flashing a smirk at him.  
  
He playfully rolled his eyes and offered Jane a small smile before walking over to Thor, who apologized for the intrusion. "We were on our way to Applebee's when I got a flat tire," He explained, "Your place was the closest so we quickly drove into the parking lot and figured we could stay here for the night."  
  
Loki nodded and, turning to Jane, he said, "Well, I hope you like lasagna."  
  
"Lasagna's actually one of my favorites," She replied.  
  
"So, how did you two meet?" Sif asked, as they walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Well, we originally met when I rear ended him, " Jane answered as she and Thor both chuckled.  
  
And then Thor continued for her,"And then three weeks later, I was passing a coffee shop that she was leaving with her roommate, Darcy, and we, literally, bumped into each other."  
  
"Sounds about right," Loki replied, Thor shot him a look and Loki threw up his hands in a 'Just Saying' gesture.  
  
"The coffee went everywhere," Jane finished, "So, he bought me another, then we walked and talked a while, discovered we really liked each other and a week and a half later we started dating."  
  
"Wow, that's really sweet," Sif said, Thor grinned and Jane blushed and muttered a quick thanks.  
  
"Speaking of sweet," Loki said, getting up, "I should probably get started on dessert." He got a cake mix out of the cupboard and went to preheat the oven...when the power went out. "Or not."  
  
"Maybe it'll come back on in a minute." Thor said hopefully, as Sif lit a bunch of candles around the house.  
  
"In this storm?" Jane replied, shaking her head, "Not likely. But that thing we bought earlier today that might make the situation better. It's still be in your car, right?"  
  
Thor stared at her for a second before realizing what she was talking about, "Oh, that! Yes, it is. I'll go get it." He turned and left the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go with you!" She replied, following him.  
  
Loki got a drink out of the now powerless fridge as Sif returned to the kitchen, "Where'd they go?" She asked.  
  
"They went out to Thor's car to get something," he answered.  
  
Sif also got a drink out of the fridge, "So what do you think of her?"  
  
Loki thought for a moment before answering, "I like her. I think she's a good match for Thor."  
  
Sif raised her drink, "Here's to hoping your intuition is still as good as ever."  
  
He pressed his lips to her cheek, "I'm still with you, aren't I?"  
  
She smiled at him as Thor and Jane came in with a s'mores maker (and the necessary supplies for it), "Yeah," She whispered to him, "it's still as good as ever."  
  
And thee four spent the rest of the night making s'mores and laughing as Loki groaned at Thor's need to scorch every one of his marshmallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, this chapter ended up being a bit longer than expected but I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
